


[DMCV] Nero x Nico

by Umbrelloid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: A tale of two hotties working together out of a small, cramped caravan, platonically.Platonic's the kind where they're both naked, right?-Champion of Venus - Version 0.3 is now available to the public!
Relationships: Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	[DMCV] Nero x Nico

“You call that a dick? Looks more like a turtle head pokin’ out of its shell, cute little thang.”

“That’s a lie and you know it.” Nero planted his hands on the bed beside Nico’s head, glowering down at her between his arms. “So – we doing this or not? It’s now or never.”

Nico hiked a teasing eyebrow, looking unafraid of the devil hunter perched on top of her. She clasped the sides of his head, just below his ears, and licked her lips slowly. “Who knew you were so impatient? Let’s do it, lover boy—nngh!” She tensed as Nero plunged into her, spreading her womanhood wide. She squirmed and arched her body for a moment, lifting a knee alongside his hip and digging her fingers into his neck, obviously shocked by his size. Her breaths sharpened, and her tits rose and fell in quick heaves, until she started to adjust. A hand slipped down Nero’s back and grasped his ass, squeezing tight, pulling him towards her just as he was starting to pull back. “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me Kyrie’s a ‘treat me gently’ kinda gal.”

“As a matter of fact, she is.”

“Oho, that’s rich! Soft on the inside and the outside? I always figured her for a closet freak. Ah, well – I’ll teach you what a real, depraved, slut of a woman’s into. Roll over.”

“Huh?” But before Nero could protest, Nico heaved, and he didn’t resist as she rolled him onto his back. Mounted on top of the devil hunter, Nico straightened and pushed her hands through her hair, pushing a few wavy locks back over her ears as she prepared for the next stage. Nero stared at her tattoos, the ones he hadn’t been able to appreciate while her clothes were on, and throbbed inside her. He was buried halfway in her tight, hairless pussy, and he could feel her shifting and clenching around him, massaging him inside her… At last, Nico was ready. She gave him a big, crooked grin as she grasped his shoulders, then leaned forward so her tits were over his face and started to hump his bulky dick.

“Nngh…fffuck, that’s not half bad,” she murmured as she pumped, smacking her asscheeks down on his thighs again and again. “For a turtle-dick, that is.”

“Will you quit that?” Nero slapped Nico’s ass for revenge, drawing out a loud and clear SMACK that resounded in the trailer. Nico gasped in pain, but never stopped smirking; she pressed herself down low, burying his face in her tits and biting his hair, never relenting in her rough thrusts. She loved the sensation of being stretched out, of knowing they’d both be sore come morning. Nero, meanwhile, was losing himself in Nico’s heat. It had taken a long time for them to reach this stage, but working together from this cramped trailer had made it impossible to ignore the intense, burning need they both shared. Nero caught a pierced nipple between his teeth and lashed his tongue over it, while digging both hands into Nero’s asscheeks.

“Mmn. You like my tits? You’re suckin’ like a baby,” Nico growled, pushing a hand through her hair once again. It was unruly, continuing to tangle in her face no matter how hard she tried to press it back. She rocked herself even harder over Nero, squeezing his waist between her thighs and groaning as he struck balls-deep, over and over. “You look kinda pathetic, you know that?”

“As pathetic as your collection of vibrator-arms?” Nero asked against her skin. Suddenly, he twisted – and rolled so he was on top. As soon as he had Nico pinned, he lifted her legs up astride his hips and proceeded to RAM her without mercy. His hips lurched up and down at a frantic pace, his balls bounding high before CLAPPing down on her tattooed asscheeks. She eeped and squeaked beneath him, her voice becoming high-pitched and girly as he fucked her into total submission. Her small tits bounced under his chest, and when he bit down on her neck, she gave a bright cry of pain and pleasure. Her nails drove into his back, nearly breaking the skin, leaving red welts where they furrowed – but Nero ignored the agony and kept on ploughing Nico’s sweet pussy, clapping and smacking his hips against hers with relentless passion. Amidst the storm, Nico couldn’t even gather her breath, much less speak coherent words, so she glowered up at him while huffing and puffing open-mouthed, her tongue swirling the brim of her lips. “That’s what I thought,” Nero said, then squeezed her thighs even tighter and hauled them up high. He’d always wanted to try this with Kyrie, but she was neither flexible nor dirty enough. Nico had both in spades, and Nero felt a thrill of joy as he managed to fold her legs parallel to her torso – pinning her in a mating press. Not only that, but as soon as Nico realised what he planned to do, she hooked her hands around her legs to help pull them back!

“Fu-uck!” she cried as Nero started to fuck her with devilish speed and strength, CLAPPing and SMACKing his hips into hers with a force she’d never felt before, cushioned by her asscheeks. Her tits leapt violently, her tongue dangling from her mouth as she lost herself to the pleasure of it all. “This is wh-what you w-were holdin’ back? Nnngh…let loose, deadweight!”

Deadweight? Nero snarled as he pushed his hips into overdrive, fucking Nico harder than she’d ever thought possible, making her eyes fly back in their sockets while her dark hair formed a wide, lustrous nest in which her head rested. She squeezed her legs tight, holding on for dear life as her asscheeks wobbled and rippled, sweat rolled down her juddering body, and her cunt flexed in absolute bliss--!

“HooOOOHH!” Nico screamed as she came, clenching tight around Nero’s fuckrod and biting her bottom lip hard, quaking from head to foot, toes curling and twitching in utter delight. Nero didn’t stop pounding her, didn’t even pause in his relentless persecution of her pussy, ‘slaying’ her harder than he slew any demon. Just as she was starting to come back to consciousness, Nero bucked forwards with all his might and bottomed out in her cunt.

“Oh, shit,” he grunted just before the eruption. Nero looked down just in time to see a cum explode in gooey ropes from the sides of her cunt, a backblast caused by the sheer power of Nero’s load. He blasted her womb a few times, drenching the bedsheets, then pulled out of her with a schlop and aimed the rest along her belly, her tits, her face. Nico closed one eye and groaned in pleasure. So this was how hard a half-devil came; Nero spurted ropes that splashed across her glasses and painted her boobs white. By the time his stream receded, Nico was rolling her palms in circles over her heaving tits, lathering his splooge into her skin, licking it from her lips, looking like a glazed donut. Nero fell back on the bed, panting for air and staring at the ceiling, bathing in the afterglow of his monstrous orgasm. Nico watched him through the steamed lenses of her glasses, poking her tongue against the inside of her cheek in sultry hunger.

“You’re telling me Kyrie was getting this all along? She is a dirty gal.”

Nero rumbled something incoherent before looking at her again. “You need a shower.”

“I’m the best you ever had, right?” Nico pressed, sitting and pulling her knees up to her chest. “Go on, admit it.”

“Only if you admit I’m not a turtle-dick.”

“Fine, fine. You’re alright. Now, go on.”

Nero looked away. “Yeah, you’re not bad yourself. Come on – shower.”

“Wait, that’s all you’re gonna say?” Nico asked, bounding to her feet as Nero left the room. “Come on! Just admit I blew your mind! Nero, don’t you walk away from me--!”


End file.
